


【假面骑士ZI-O】【盖庄】踽踽独行

by pancakelb



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakelb/pseuds/pancakelb
Summary: ABO。车。内含私设和直A癌发言。有与TV不同的时间操作。总之是大家集体同居之后的事。Rough sex警告。





	【假面骑士ZI-O】【盖庄】踽踽独行

**Author's Note:**

> ABO。车。  
> 内含私设和直A癌发言。  
> 有与TV不同的时间操作。总之是大家集体同居之后的事。  
> Rough sex警告。

ZIO会倒下是没有人想到的事情。  
毕竟没人会想到这被两个Alpha天天包围着还毫无反应，性别意识模糊到让人疑惑是不是来自平行世界，对气味也几乎没有感知的小鬼会是Omega，哪怕他长相乖巧幼嫩又矮又瘦简直是当代标准的Omega模板，随手揪出去可以拍一套写真放在期刊上成为Omega标杆。  
——但是他毕竟才18岁，在这种和平年代18岁还没分化的小鬼比比皆是。  
所以面对身为Alpha的Another Rider的时候他会突然发情也是很正常的事。  
只可惜目前和他关系最好的都是见证过兵荒马乱悲苦末日的未来人，在那种混乱的年代Omega的标准就是弱小无助不配成为主要劳力，永远被关在屋子里等待交配和生产，这是他们心中Omega的使命，仅仅只需要十多年就可以看得出分化倾向，何况未来科技完美如斯，在真正分化之前卑微的生产工具就该被分配完毕。  
像庄吾这种，天天跑来跑去的，不是Alpha也该是Beta。

于是就在毫无预兆的某一天，阳光灿烂，春光明媚，正常战斗着的庄吾突然一个趔趄，他觉得自己浑身都烧了起来，面前外形恐怖的怪物散发着暴虐的信息素，仿佛夏日中的山火，猛烈而滚烫，呛人的烟灰味几乎熏掉了他的所有思想，解除变身是顺理成章的事情，他脸颊滚烫，感觉自己要立刻燃烧起来。模糊的视线里他看到woz站在他身前像见鬼一样看着他，脸上的表情几乎称得上扭曲。  
作为魔王的部下——不深究他之前的身份问题，目前woz仍然是那个忠臣——他忘了那件重要的事。未来的魔王自然算得上恐怖，因此他也并不知道那位魔王的性别，主观印象告诉他逢魔时王大概是Alpha，鬼才想得到这人是个Omega，忍不住地抽了抽嘴角：“我的魔王，您……没带抑制剂吗？”他们来得匆忙，庄吾一开始也算冷静正常，他本以为这又是一个普通的日子……  
这个书上没写啊。

 

常磐庄吾几乎是被woz提到钟表店门口的。  
很难想象一个永远都要活蹦乱跳的人是如何任人宰割的，但事实上，如果不是woz那神奇的围巾可以带着人快速离开，只怕庄吾的下半辈子会随便交代在哪个过路的alpha手里。  
“对，对不起……”庄吾浑身无力地挂在woz胳膊上，他说话已经软糯到算得上是哼出来了，动不了，没力气，昏昏欲睡，整个人仿佛发了高烧一样，他自己也没想到初次发情居然是那种尴尬的情况，在叔公的刻意保护下他对性别实在没多大感觉，对这种事连书都不曾多看过一次。庄吾知道自己身上的味道浓得有点过分，woz也是alpha，就算他之前没这个认识现在也该有了，后颈上浅浅一层牙印无时无刻不在提醒着这个事实。  
“我没想到……我……”  
“没事。这次是意外。”woz的声音一如既往地沉稳，再震惊也该先处理问题，庄吾第一次闻见woz的信息素，像说不出名字的古木，在深山中生长多年，凛冽着寒风却枝繁叶茂着生机，然而这位稳重的alpha控制信息素的能力堪比他控制脾气的水准，只飘出来一缕便再无动静，安静又不逾矩。但是不管怎么说，能闻见信息素和……被注入体内的同时抑制发情的信息素，总归是完全不同的东西。  
“是我的问题，没考虑到您的身体情况便默许您去战斗，是部下的失职。”  
“没有，是我……”脊椎的部分突然发烫，像是被烙铁直接贴在身上，庄吾还没说完喉头就一哽，转而发出一阵呻吟。woz眯了眯眼，抬头看到门口站着的另一个alpha，无法说明自己心底的一丝不适是不是心虚，总归这位前部下看着他们两个的眼神相当不善，挂在他身上的庄吾却突然双腿一软差点跪到地上，他只能又捞了一把。  
“谢谢……啊geiz你也在啊。”  
一个临时标记可以有效减缓发情期的爆发，但是说实话绝对无法阻止，更何况woz还保留着作为臣下的拘谨没注入太大的量，能推迟一些时间回到家门口就刚刚好，原本就如此计算好了，综上，庄吾的身体事实上仍在发烫，浑身都泛着红色的样子显然不太正常，得亏他仅有两位数的体重，挂在人身上还算可行。  
Geiz看到的自然是这样奇怪的一幕，要说实话他原本没多想，他也不止一次以同样的姿势捞起受伤的时王，因此他现在只觉得——  
这笨蛋是不是又莽撞地与强敌直接对拼到受伤了？  
击碎这种想法的是迎面扑来的熟悉又陌生的信息素。  
共事多年，woz的信息素如何他自然相当了解，尽管同为alpha，这位前上司的信息素味道也足够让人安心，令人不自觉信任。但目前他闻到的显然不止是这位的信息素，参天古木理应是沉默的冠盖，生机与威严并存，却同样可融入芸芸众生。远不该沾染隔离一切的味道，在冬日冰结的溪流之下掩埋的生机，拒绝其他生命的靠近却渴求着依靠。  
仿佛封闭多年的心灵。

昏昏沉沉的庄吾感觉到一阵猛力突然抓住了他的胳膊，他本就无力，被拉扯之下自然混乱，撑住面前的人才堪堪站稳。  
“……作为alpha，你不知道对omega温柔以待吗？”  
woz的言语有些冰冷，也许是本性作祟，alpha除了占有之外自然也有着保护的本能。  
“比起这个，”geiz看着趴在他胸口大口喘息的小动物，“你们这是怎么回事？”  
“意外。”  
“什么意外会让时王……你……他……”牙印。从geiz的视角可以很明显地看到庄吾的脖子，腺体的位置，一圈浅浅的牙印刻在白皙的皮肤上，那一圈红色并不深，显然造成这个痕迹的人并没有用力，但在geiz眼中却格外扎眼。  
刹那间，如战场硝烟般的信息素毫无保留地倾泻而出。  
只属于geiz的味道，庄吾是第一次闻见，但对于woz，自己这位前部下的信息素味道不能说陌生。他挑起了眉，强压下本能想要反抗的信息素。  
“我说过了，这是意外，”他叹了口气，努力想把庄吾拉回来，也许自家魔王的那位神奇叔公会有抑制剂存放，作为长辈，他不会看不出来这孩子的倾向，也许早就备好了所有东西？  
拉不动。  
geiz铁了心要把那个可怜的发情的omega控在手里，平心而论他绝对不是好色的类型，尽管脾气暴躁但他自控能力堪称完美，多亏某位叛变的上司的福。可这次不一样，他内心汹涌着某些说不清道不明的情绪，无法理解的事太多，大脑里嗡嗡作响，但思绪清晰。  
常磐庄吾应该和他一起，而不是woz。  
一起什么？他想不清楚。

woz伸出手按了按太阳穴，geiz的信息素越发不懂收敛，他面前年轻的魔王剧烈喘息几近呻吟，比起挂着更像是陷在geiz的胸前，他轻轻啧了一声，怎么想都觉得把一个omega交给alpha不是什么正确的选择，但他现在不溜不行，两个alpha的信息素对拼绝对不会引发什么和平的好结局，对他来说geiz的做法几乎算是挥着拳头宣战，再不走基本等于理智下线鱼死网破。  
“照顾好我的魔王。”  
转身离开之前，woz留下了最后一句话。  
理智上，他必然不可能对庄吾做什么，但是肉体上，那毕竟是一个omega，甜腻气味必然会引起某些身体反应。黑色的围巾强自展开，百米外的房屋门前，黑衣男子在风中出现，深呼吸平复了自己的所有反应。远处时王仍然在盖茨身前，他翻了个白眼，然后两个人都不见了。  
……  
刚刚那个把他的魔王直接拽进屋子的是什么东西？  
Woz，觉得自己做了人生中最错误的决定。

 

比起woz的温柔，geiz的动作可谓粗暴到了极点，他强拉着连站都站不动的庄吾走进钟表店，然后突然松手。惯性忠诚地完成了自己的使命，庄吾撞到柜台前的时候只在庆幸。  
还好叔公不在，不然会心疼……  
他看着满地狼藉，有一茬没一茬地算着被他撞坏的东西的总价。  
徒劳的尝试。  
他用胳膊肘撑着上半身，强行让自己站直。懒得转身了，索性直接软绵绵开口。  
“喂geiz，”背后狂乱的信息素突然淡了不少，“我……叔公他之前告诉我，如果有哪里不对的话，就去那边的柜子里拿一下药。”  
他长出一口气，压下纷乱的喘息声，“你是……未来的人吧，应该知道怎么用那个……？  
就当是帮我一个忙。拜……托……诶？”

话还没说完，他感受到了浓烈的硝烟味，仿佛自己身处荒原战场，难耐的焦味仿佛亘古不变的阴影，将他残酷地禁锢于战场之中，永远的混乱，永恒的战斗。  
从那种疯狂的信息素中回过神来的时候，他已经被geiz从身后抱住。阴影确实笼罩在他的身上，只不过换了一种方式。  
“geiz……？”  
无视了庄吾颤抖着的、充满疑惑的声音，geiz只是沉默着，手却毫不动摇地……将庄吾身上衬衫的扣子一颗一颗解开。坚定又决绝。仿佛做了什么重要的决定。  
“不等等……你在做什么……geiz停……诶……”  
意识到不对的庄吾开始挣扎起来，动作不大，但确实是想激烈反抗的样子，这让位于他身后的alpha眯起了眼睛，明明这个人说了要成为自己的朋友，却自顾自地让别的alpha和他那么亲近。明明是这个人引起的一切，却偏偏无辜地像是自己什么都没做一样。  
geiz凑近庄吾的脖颈，那后颈上仍然残留着古木的淡淡清香——属于那个毫不留情地背叛了他们，让绝望的战场增添了更多的尸体的人，那个投向逢魔时王的……  
geiz咬紧了牙。  
庄吾无法回头，自然看不到身后的青年眼神之中究竟有多么浓重的黑暗，但信息素狂暴着，嘶吼着愤怒和不甘。  
只是，并未打算伤害他。他感觉得到。所以才会开口阻止，开口询问。但庄吾搞错了一件事，虽然geiz并不会伤害他……但是有些东西对omega来说并不算是伤害。与此相反的是，那属于“恩赐”。何况，从未好好上过生理课的他……显然不清楚，阻止一个alpha行使自己的交配权会引发多么大的反弹。换而言之，征服欲。  
geiz的手从他的胳膊开始，轻轻抚摸着，然后在他的脖子上停止，他实在太瘦，一只手足以扼住他的咽喉，因此geiz也这么做了。控制住庄吾脖子的同时，geiz的嘴也停在庄吾后颈， 属于腺体的位置。  
……要……做什么……？  
没有给庄吾思考的机会，geiz低声说了一句什么，然后张开嘴，狠狠咬在了他的后颈，位置分毫不差，完全盖住了woz的痕迹。  
“诶诶……？唔……”  
那是、远比其他更恐怖的感觉。  
浓烈而混乱，完全是用来引起Omega身体反应的满含着恶意的信息素被大量注入，比woz注入的何止多了百倍千倍，庄吾几乎要尖叫起来，那是闻所未闻的感觉，仿佛直接喝下岩浆，又如泡入滚烫开水，四肢百骸都被强行点燃，身体再也没有力气，他瞪圆了眼睛，无助地抬起想要阻止什么的手被geiz握住腕部，再没了反抗的能力。  
直到这时他才确定自己和geiz的差距。也许未来确实残酷至极，作为战士的geiz确实懂得如何限制猎物的反抗能力，他坚决地咬着庄吾的腺体，如同孤狼，猎物还未彻底断气，他绝不可能松口。  
“住……”  
几乎让人听不清的拒绝，庄吾的呼吸声彻底混乱，真正的发情期到来，他的生物生理并不好，可他却感受到的自己的感官是如何被放大到极限，空气中的信息素如何强硬的跑进他的肺泡进行强制交换，如何顺着自己的血管被心脏传向五脏六腑。woz的临时标记完全失去意义，空气中弥漫着硝烟的气味，身体里是alpha毫无保留地控制和侵占，大脑一片混沌，geiz松开了怀里的人，庄吾便重重倒在地上，身体瘫软连跪趴都做不到，只能无助地躺着，浑身颤抖，只能不停呻喘着，一句话都说不出来。  
庄吾用胳膊挡住脸，究竟是为了抹掉眼泪还是单纯地觉得丢人已经寻不到答案了，geiz站直了身体，看着狼狈倒地的omega，后颈上缓缓渗出血迹，内心扭曲地满足着，他伸出舌头，轻舔了嘴边一抹血迹。  
——很甜。

然后庄吾就感到自己被一阵蛮力拦腰抱住，扛上了楼。他还没来得及疑惑就被结结实实扔到了床上，整个视线仿佛被加了高斯模糊效果，朦胧中看到geiz好歹锁了门。  
理智告诉他他现在应该坐起来质问geiz理由，哪怕再没常识他也知道自己状态加重绝对是geiz的错，但是geiz根本没给他坐起来的机会。按着他的肩膀就把他扔在了床上，geiz半眯着眼盯着庄吾，面前青涩的omega整张脸红透了，一副难受得快哭出来的样子，被他碰了一下就已经不停颤抖，根本没什么抵抗的力气。很奇怪的是，本应该让他产生征服欲的模样，偏偏让他觉得浑身不舒服。所以他把庄吾再次钉在了床上，反正这个人现在也没办法抗议。  
但是，geiz想，庄吾的味道太令人难受了。  
隔绝一切的、绝望又寂寞的味道，冬日被冰封的溪流才会出现的霜雪的味道，只是闻到都会让人心痛。平心而论，geiz讨厌自己信息素的味道，但他更不喜欢常磐庄吾身上有着那样可悲的孤单的气味。  
所以他虽然不敢看庄吾的脸，却敢把庄吾的头拉进，闭着眼捕捉那因为要忍住呻吟几乎被咬出血的嘴唇。偶尔没忍住睁开的一些瞬间，他看到庄吾的眼睛清澈得像极地的冰川一样，身体却烫得要命，恍惚间geiz仿佛看到庄吾背后燃烧出金色的火焰，那个身着金色装甲的男人像个永恒的梦魇，即便在这种时候也在提醒着某种确凿的事实。  
常磐庄吾就是逢魔时王。  
——啊。  
geiz突然意识到了。  
所以那个魔王也是omega这种事。  
内心的某个角落扭曲着残酷的黑泥，那个黑色的泥潭沸腾着翻涌着，来自未来的宿命裹挟着恶意汹涌而来，满屋子的情色意味中，夹着Alpha的本能直至撞进geiz的脑海。  
如果能够标记他的话……  
像是终于放弃，geiz放开了庄吾的唇，他是一个战士，这就意味着他注定不会去与一个omega结合，对他来说omega确实是珍稀的物什，在那样混乱的未来，如果不能战斗那便不断繁衍后代，如此生存的omega才是他认知里的种类。至于个人意愿？群体利益最大。  
所以其实就连怎样让omega强制发情，怎样结束那些临时标记，这种知识也仅仅只来源于本能的指引和一些模糊的记载。可看到woz和时王回来时的状态之后，对他来说那就是目前最该做的事。  
然后细碎的密密麻麻的吻开始从下唇一直蔓延，直到锁骨，胸膛，庄吾觉得自己实在有些喘不过气，他不由自主地想要蜷缩起来，alpha的气息太猛太烈，欢愉的本能叫嚣着让他做些什么，可他又实在不知道应该怎么做。对于一个第一天意识到自己性别的omega，这确实有些过分了。  
于是他遵循本能，在那张嘴移到胸口的时候，下意识挺了挺胸。  
庄吾发誓他听到geiz的喉咙里酝酿了一段低吼，他有些害怕，然而什么都没有发生，geiz的手有一搭没一搭地摩挲着庄吾的腺体，那上面的伤口刚刚结痂，残留着浓郁的硝烟气息，是刚印上的火漆印。与此同时，geiz接受了庄吾毫无意识的邀请，围绕着乳头打转的舌尖轻轻一勾，把那个小东西含进嘴里轻咬了一口。  
身下小魔王的身体猛地一颤，即将脱口而出的呻吟被堵在牙齿之间。  
受挫的alpha并不气馁，唇舌继续向下方游走，碰到侧腰的时候，他听到庄吾发出了一声带着哭腔的抽泣。似乎满足了的alpha在那处皮肤上又啃又咬，留下许多红印，他也是第一天认识到自己的占有欲究竟有多强。  
犹豫了一下，geiz轻轻抬起头，撕咬omega喉结的同时，另一只手灵巧地划过身下人早就已经胀大到撑起内裤的弧度。  
“啊啊……！”  
庄吾惊叫了一声，这就有些太刺激了。说实话他也不记得自己什么时候被扒掉了裤子什么时候衬衫已经大开，直到那双手伸进内裤，因长期训练而带有厚茧的手指从根部一点点地向上摩擦，庄吾呜咽着拒绝，所有的挣扎终止于腺体处的一咬，原本就要燃烧起来的身体仿佛被添了一桶汽油，geiz再次点燃了引信，于是被迫地，庄吾成了燃烧弹。手指停在顶端的铃口处，指腹细细研磨着逼迫着，omega分泌的液体几乎沾湿geiz整只手，庄吾喉咙里发出了一声又一声抑制不住的哽咽和哭喘，听起来相当可怜，但仍然被压抑着，是小兽在绝境之中仍存的倔强，最后的低鸣，在geiz耳中成为了应当宣告支配权的对象。  
第二次靠近那个地方的时候geiz没用手，反而是直接偏过头，并没有在意庄吾伸出手想把他推开的动作，然后用嘴包裹住了那片火热的地方。omega的身体突然一颤，geiz甚至没动几下，庄吾就已经抽泣着射了出来，他发出一声被憋狠了也能听出来有多高亢的尖叫，然后彻底无力，瘫软在床上。  
猎物的驯服让geiz的喉咙里发出了满足的呼噜声，他脱下衣裤的声音让双眼失神的omega迷茫地分开腿。  
真的，相当乖巧啊。  
geiz想。他头次知道庄吾那么能忍，也许以前从未问过这个青年隔绝的世界里隐藏了些什么，无奈的煎熬，幸运的是omega的天性自始至终都毫无改变。方便的本能和身体构造甚至让他不用去考虑准备的问题，发情期导致庄吾的下渗一片泥泞，伸手指进去的动作变得多此一举。  
那就无需废话。  
进入的动作毫无阻碍。哪怕这两个人都是第一次，也完全没有想象中的鲜血淋漓。只是就算再不乐意，庄吾的视角里他仍然看得到alpha的东西是怎么样挤进自己的身体里的，于是他颤抖着闭了眼，脸颊红透，“别……嗯……”  
太胀了。alpha的东西到底有多大。  
庄吾无意识弓起身，汗水顺着过于瘦弱的腰腹滑下去，水痕被geiz捏住细瘦的腰的动作掩盖，然后。  
Alpha握着庄吾的腰一插到底。

 

“呜啊啊……！”  
满意地听到了魔王的尖叫声。geiz有些恶意地想看看那个捂住了脸的人的眼睛，于是有些强硬地扯开了那只手。  
“你、你干嘛……呜……！”  
有气无力地回了一句，庄吾几乎懒得回应了，然而主导权在别人手里，一个轻轻的撞击就足够让他噤声，如果不是对方提的问题太过分，他也不想回话。  
“我可以动吗？”  
geiz的眼神清澈，十分无辜。  
……干嘛啊！！  
“你……你不是已经在动……嗯啊啊……你……”  
也许geiz确实没打算让他说话，初次承欢的甬道不自觉收缩，紧致的肌肉裹着粗长的肉棒，比以往任何一次自慰都要爽上千百倍，理论知识告诉他omega只要被alpha插就会爽，大体上应该是对的，所以便放任自己动作。巨大的硬物撑开缩紧的皱褶，又慢慢后退。  
“geiz……你……”  
庄吾其实很想骂人，他感觉自己被钉在那根东西上，感觉五脏六腑都要错位了。褶皱被完全撑开，穴口看起来像是充了血，发情期的身体经不起这种刺激，每一处都是敏感点，每一次抽插都要撵过体内的每一寸，几乎炸坏他的脑子。  
他向着虚空之中伸出手，仿佛求救，然后被geiz一把抓住，压着那只手按在头顶，下身的动作又快又凶狠。  
geiz这才知道原来omega对alpha也有如此大的影响力，周身霜冻的味道环绕着，逼得他彻底失控，控制自己的力道成了奢望，庄吾身上满是青紫的痕迹，呼吸都被顶到混乱不堪，发出窒息的呜咽，被迫张开嘴，漏出一声声呻吟。  
似乎还不够，geiz托起庄吾的后颈，迫使庄吾撑起身体，然后瞬间发力，将人死死钉在床头，他跪坐的姿势刚好可以使庄吾双腿大开，每一次都可以撞进更深的地方，庄吾被撞得半死不活，身体里被捅进前所未有的深度，呻吟声再也抑制不住。geiz伸出舌头舔了舔他眼角的泪痕，他才短暂回过神来，也许自己的所有内脏都要被顶到扭在一起了，庄吾想，他几乎要反胃了。  
“ge……geiz……”  
算得上是求饶，他重复叫着面前那个人的名字，他身后就是墙，无路可退，除了面前的人再无依靠，然而对方凶狠，他无所适从。心跳过剩，呼吸困难，整个人被泡进对方额信息素里，每一个神经都只剩下欲望。短时间内再次达到高潮，精液缓缓地流出来，而geiz作为一切的罪魁祸首，甚至还没射第一次。  
“你怎么、怎么还没……呜啊……”  
不知道过了多久，就连庄吾自己也数不清被干射了几次，阴茎软绵绵地吐出几点粘稠的液体算是交代，继续下去也许只有没完没了的干性高潮，然而原本只剩麻木的下身突然有哪里不对劲，体内某个地方温热无比，他的身体再次陌生了起来，从今天在外开始，不停地背叛着身体的主人，陌生的感觉逼着庄吾不自觉地挺直了腰，他高高仰起头发出崩溃的叫声。  
“嗯——”  
无尽的快感突然改变，omega的身体不自觉收紧，体内的巨物突然翻转角度，geiz咬了咬牙，狠狠顶上一处还没完全张开的小口。  
腔口自然满是神经。作为omega最独特的东西，性爱之中的生殖腔几乎算得上心直口快，诚实地向身体的主人反馈了猛烈的快感。  
庄吾张着嘴，却什么声音都发不出来，双眼彻底失去了神采，那是直接从神经传递的快感，无法阻挡，无法回避，只能被迫接受，他伸手搂紧了geiz的脖子，下半身失去知觉，不受控制地痉挛，甬道剧烈收缩着揭示快感，从那个小口，一股热流喷出，全都浇在了堵死这这穴道的龟头上。  
“呼……”  
geiz长出一口气。突然出现的这一下让他差点丢人地射出来。他确实没碰过omega，不过不妨碍抵抗组织里确实有玩过omega的人生赢家，私下里交流的时候也有提到持久力的问题……  
连发情期的Omega都操不晕的alpha，简直是铁废物。  
geiz这么想着，持续挺动着下身，一次次凶狠地撞向那个小口，逼着它不停地吐水。原本就已经无法射出东西的庄吾被逼着体会体内高潮的快感，两人相连的地方泥泞不堪，庄吾的哭声带着点崩溃，geiz没有理会，只是仔细享受着因为过量快感而痉挛着的穴道，就仿佛——自然要无视本人的意愿——在邀请他更用力地进入内部。  
在不断又反复的刺激之下那个小口终于被打开，从未有人踏入今天才刚刚成型的腔口即将被他进入。  
“唔嗯！！不、不行……求你了geiz……那里不……唔！”  
被操得七荤八素的omega这才反应过来不对，叫喊声比以往的每一次都要大一些，只是奇怪的是没有挣扎也没有反抗，不知道是失去了力气还是已经认命，只是看起来绝望地摇着头。不过反抗也是徒劳，这种姿势里支撑着庄吾坐起来的也就是geiz那根东西，只需要动一下庄吾就只能浑身瘫软跪在床上，geiz沉默了一会儿，还是闭上了眼睛轻轻舔掉庄吾眼睛旁边的泪水，将庄吾换在他脖子上的手拽了出来，轻舔着指尖。  
“真的……求你geiz……”  
庄吾的声线属于青涩又带着乖巧的一类，哪怕是这种时候也很好听。geiz忘不了庄吾叫他的名字的时候，句尾会婉转出一个升调，就好像撒娇一样让人不由自主地软化态度。  
属于omega的气味在交合的时候已经被完全替代，弥漫在室内的是属于战场的味道，geiz长出一口气，忽然想到了那样残酷的未来。金红的魔王立于中央，身边尸山血海，无人生还。

——如果现在就标记他的话。  
脑海中的声音越来越清晰，重复的时间里，geiz闭上了眼。内心的黑暗是属于逢魔时王，常磐庄吾目前什么都没做。  
——如果现在就可以标记他。  
alpha对omega的所有权和支配权是终身的。  
那是黑暗的思想，geiz明白，而他不可能被这种东西占据。  
——尽管如此。  
尽管如此。  
我还是，想要继续下去。

“geiz……？Ge、不……不要，求你了啊啊啊……！”  
庄吾抑制不住尖叫出声，被强行顶开生殖腔的快感强烈到让他发疯，他的身体突然坠了下去，然后被geiz拦腰抱住拉进怀里，后穴剧烈收缩绞紧了体内的阴茎，这次是彻彻底底的干高潮。没完没了，永不停息，下腹不断抽动着，他几近失去意识，却又被geiz的顶弄拉回现实。  
再迟钝也该知道这是什么的前兆。  
那是标记。  
他从来没想过性别的事，只是omega本身就是弱势群体，他身边本就不存在能够理解他的人，偶尔有几位愿意和他聊天的也从不交心。他渴求着感情却得不到感情，日复一日的孤苦远比被标记的恐慌要大。  
是geiz的话就可以。  
是geiz的话，怎么样都可以。因为是朋友，所以无论做什么都能接受。  
没有考虑过“都做出这种事了真的还能只是朋友吗”的问题，庄吾搂紧了geiz，体内体外都是硝烟的气味，尽管浓烈却并不刺鼻，身体最深处被入侵着，但却并没有不乐意。  
两人的下体混乱不堪，geiz也到了极限，他最后按着那个omega凶狠地顶撞了数十次，逼出了一阵阵求饶和呻吟，直到最后庄吾哑到发不出声音，才决定放过他，在生殖腔成了结。  
刚形成完毕的生殖腔再要承受alpha成熟的结属实不太现实，但是目前毫无退路，生殖腔口发着疼，庄吾脸色发白，又痛又爽的感觉着实是第一次体会，酸麻感让他浑身发抖。

alpha的射精过程漫长，精疲力尽的庄吾抱着geiz昏昏欲睡，精液击打在生殖腔内，他空白的大脑里却并没有别的想法。  
意识断线的时刻，他内心思考着很重要的问题。  
作为一个omega，他并没有感觉到自己被标记了。

 

一切结束后，geiz凑到庄吾后颈处，全套做完之后，室内磅礴的信息素味道才缓缓变淡，庄吾的周身围绕着的是属于他的气味，那种孤独的信息素味道仿佛彻底消失了一样，令他无比满足。  
可他毕竟属于未来，如果一切事情结束，他回到未来，庄吾将失去他的alpha50年，那这些年庄吾该怎么熬下去？  
他本来是这样认为的，可等一段时间后，他突然意识到不对。  
在腺体内注入信息素，在生殖腔内成结射精，alpha标记Omega的步骤他都做了。可奇怪的是，不管是庄吾的身体还是他的，都明确表示了一个信息。  
——他们之中并没有任何关系。  
与其说庄吾无法被标记，不如说是某种无法解释的力量，清除了他们肉体之间的关系。geiz想道，一直孤独下去，永远无法解脱，哪怕真的被标记了也会被清空，这让庄吾永远不会被控制的同时……  
也断绝了，他获得“长久的恋情”的可能吧。  
一个永远都无法被标记的omega。  
geiz眯起眼睛。  
不论是谁充满恶意地对庄吾做了这种事，他都无法接受。就像他已经不会接受庄吾会成为逢魔时王一样，如果真的有人想要让庄吾一个人走上那条无法回头的道路，也绝不可能了。  
——就好像他明光院盖茨真的会同意一样。


End file.
